Untold Reality
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Laxus Dreyar was use to always getting just what he wanted especially, when it came to the world of women. Trying was a completely foreign act to him. When he faces rejection for what seems to be the fist time in his life, what lengths will he go to impress this woman? And what is it about her that is so fascinated by second generation dragon slayers?


**HEYYYY! To those of you who see I am starting a new story, yeah. It's true.**

 **To those of you who see this pairing and think I'm crazy- I know. It's like the mother of crack pairing but...I SEE IT! I SEE THEM HAVING GOOD CHEMISTRY IF THEY ACTUALLY TALK!**

 **If you're reading this, you got passed the GrayTear love and LaLu love to give this a chance and for that, I thank you.**

 **I feel like I haven't even written a note to y'all in forever.**

 **This isn't beta-read just because well...idk. It just isn't. After posting this, I think the rest of my day will be spent with the Walking Dead.**

 **Yeah...I talk to much.**

 **Ok...**

 **ok.**

 **um...yeah...haha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Mucho love**  
 **xoxox xxSaphireBluexx (one P, duh)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

If there was one thing you could never receive in Fairy Tail, it was silence. The majority of the guild loved it. They loved the unity amongst the guild members and how loving they were. The majority of the guild absolutely adored how rowdy it got.

With the majority of the members being in their early teens, there was a handful of emotions that were going on during this time.

Gray's most obvious crush on Cana.

Lisanna and Natsu's ' _child_.'

Mirajane and Erza being too busy fighting one another to even notice boys.

And then there was Laxus.

He was the oldest in his age group and most probably the strongest. It was sometimes be beyond frustrating how he hadn't a single guild member he found himself relating to.

Laxus shook his head. After another hard fought S-Class job, the last thing he wanted to do was waste his time getting another migraine from people that did not value silence. That was most definitely a way he did not want to spend his Friday afternoon.

Instead, he began to walk towards the bar. Recently becoming legal had its perks, although it wasn't like age had ever stopped the blond from drinking prior to legality. Reaching a little bar in Magnolia, he scoped the place. He knew the chances of seeing a woman actually worth looking at would be a rare occurrence at 12 in the afternoon but it didn't hurt to just look.

 _Well, well, well_ , he thought to himself, _Looks like lady luck decide to pay me a visit._

Sitting off in the far right corner of a bar was what Laxus considered to be potentially the most delectable female he ever laid his eyes on. His eyes followed her body, starting at her feet, moving straight up to her perfectly curvaceous backside, small waistline and potentially the two biggest melons he had ever laid his eyes on.

Marking his prey, Laxus made his way towards the woman.

She, noticing she was being watched, brushed her long dark hair out of her eyes and turned to her left.

"Can I help you?" she asked without the slightest amount of interest in her voice.

That was a first. The lightning dragon slayer wasn't use to women simply brushing him off. He was used to being idolized and getting what he wanted, especially when it came to women. This one, on the other hand didn't even bat an eyelash.

Although she was most definitely familiar to him.

"I just feel like I know you. Have we met before?" Laxus asked her in a smooth voice, his eyes failing to look her in the face, too busy being mesmerized by her size.

"No we haven't. Thankfully. The last thing I want is some disgusting pig staring at my breasts, looking at me as if he had the slightest chance to devour me," she spat.

Laxus was taken aback. He was definitely not use to women talking to him as if he was a problem. The dragon slayer simply took her as a challenge. She had to be use to men hitting on her. With a body like that, who wouldn't be?

"I'm Laxus Dr-"

"I know who you are," she cut him off, clearly unimpressed.

"Look, Mr. Dreyar, I am not here for some sort of quick fucking. I came here to enjoy a beer because I've been dealing with all sorts of bull shit this morning so if you could please, just allow me to enjoy this bottle without your breath down my neck, I would certainly appreciate it."

Laxus stared at the women, this time at her dark orbs. There was something about her that just rang out to him and he couldn't figure out what.

"How about telling me your name. You know who I am so-"

"Milkovich. Ultear Milkovich," squinting her eyes at him she asked, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Your phone number would be nice," Laxus smirked at her.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. You couldn't possibly have the nerve to ask for my phone number when I am, in fact, way out of your league in terms of strength, wits, class and well…overall appearance. So please, Mr. Dreyar, get your head out of your ass and leave me be. I have far too much business to pertain to tonight. I am simply here for me, not to have disgusting, egotistical dragon slayers ask for my number," her response came, stern as ever.

Leaving the money for her drink, she walked out of the bar, realizing that there was no chance that the dragon slayer would just leave her alone.

Laxus, on the other hand, wanted to make it a point to get into her screaming his name out. According to the dragon slayer, women like her would put on a rough face to play hard to get. She was like a lioness, looking for her king to dominate her. She needed to be controlled and dictated. Laxus was determined to be that man.

Before that, he needed to figure out where exactly he heard that strangely familiar name. _Ultear Milkovich._ It definitely rang a bell and it was times like these where he wished he cared a little more about the newspapers and magazines. He thought about it for a second.

If anyone knew who she was, it would be Freed: a member of the Thundergod Tribe.

Nodding at his idea, he walked towards the guild, never once forgetting that near perfect body. It was plastered in his mind, and it left him both curious and mesmerized. He wondered what kind of lover she would be, the kind of loving she would give. Did she like it rough or gentle? Fast or slow? Passionate?

He wanted to know.

He shook his head. It wasn't like him to be so _star struck_ by the mere idea of a woman. He could get any woman he wanted and the last thing he did was think about a lady this long after he met her. Never had he been this curious about a woman. It was more than likely that it was because woman came easy to him and would simply jump into bed with him at any opportunity. Even the uptight ones would eventually cave at his charm.

Not this one, however. She was a challenge: a challenge that Laxus would gladly take.

Finally arriving at the guild, he walked in first, greeted by the younger fire dragon slayer demanding some sort of fight. He didn't have time for this nonsense, so instead of playing around with the kid, he threw a single right hook to his jaw.

"Not now, Natsu," Laxus continued to make his way through the guild, straight to the library. It was more than likely that Freed would be found reading some sort of literature.

The amount of reading his friend did would make him wonder why he hasn't hooked up with the only other reader in the guild; Levy.

It wasn't his problem. His only concern was Ultear Milkovich. He needed to know who she was.

"Freed," Laxus greeted the green haired mage and before his companion could say anything, Laxus took the topic straight to business, "Who is Ultear Milkovich?"

Freed looked up from his book, looking rather confused. "I never thought you would care much about people that worked with the Magic Council. I am sure that you already knew that so I am guessing you want to know more about _what_ she does with the council. Aside from going to all the registered guilds to do routinely licensing, I'm do believe she holds the 5th seat there. Rumors suggest she is quite powerful, but I don't know much about her or her magic."

Laxus nodded. That was where he heard about her. It was her strength. No wonder she brought up that they were no match in terms of strength. Not that Laxus believe that; she was definitely over estimating her strength. No matter, she was still his target.

"Why?" Freed asked, breaking Laxus from his trance.

"Because she is as fine as it gets," Laxus responded, simply.

"So you are attracted to her?" Freed further questioned.

"That, and I will be fucking her soon."

Freed couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's bluntness. "You're probably right. You are as great as it gets, so you'll probably have intercourse with whomever you wish to have intercourse with."

"Right…" As much as Freed's admiration was nice, it was also borderline obsessive and somewhat creepy. He shook his head, leaving the library and left his friend to read whatever it was he had to read.

Walking up to the second floor of the guild, he took a look at whatever new S Class jobs there were. He wasn't about to wait in Magnolia just because someone had a fine ass. If he did catch her lavender scent, he would be sure to talk to her but, he wouldn't go out of his way to find her.

Randomly selecting a job off the wall, he went to his place to get himself ready for business. Once he got home and read the contents of the job, his lips curved into a smirk.

It was almost like fate was working with him.

 _Highly confidential:_

 _Book an appointment with the council to know what the job entails._

"Looks like I _will_ be seeing her soon."

* * *

 **Did ya like it? I hope you did!**


End file.
